


Knife in Your Heart

by Aurorajns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, No White Walkers, Romance, Smut, Wildling Jon Snow, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: "I love you" he said."You are the light of my life and if I have to die for you I will without a second thought. I will protect you until my dying breath and I don't regret anything we've done. And I want you to know that if there is life after death I will love you then too." Jon said and he looked at her with a fire in his eyes that stole her breath.Sansa could look at him all day. His face held an expression full of passion and despair. She couldn't take it anymore, she knows it's wrong but she leaned into him and as her lips touched his she knew that this was right, she belonged in his arms, her heart was his and she had no regrets.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 144
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining. Even through the harsh cold the sun was still shining. Sansa was inspired by the sun and the cold. She found the weather in Winterfell so unique, it was part of her home's beauty after all. Snow falling, the ground painted white and looking so pure, but tainted at the same time with mud, blood, leaves. A winter rose, the Godswood, the red leaves all made her feel at ease, home with people who loved her and protected her. However, Sansa knew it in her heart that something was missing. She felt terribly lonely. She felt as if her heart was being held strongly, with no intention of being freed in order for her to be able to breathe, to love. She wanted to be free, she did not want to feel this inexplicable pain, the burning in her chest. She wanted someone to understand her, the real her, not the courteous creature that would do her duty no matter what.

Sansa always wanted to please everyone. She wants to be the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect wife. But she also wants to get away sometimes, she wants to breathe, to feel the fresh air hitting her face, the sun on her back. She longs for the hot springs. A swim sounds dreamy every morning and she manages to sneak around and have enough time to herself because otherwise she would go crazy inside the walls of the castle.

Just like every other morning Sansa was walking to the secluded hot springs. The hour was early, the birds were chirping, the sun was rising slowly and the smell of the flowers woke her up in the most wonderful way. She reached down and plucked a rose so blue that it matched the colour of the sky. Putting the rose behind her ear she continued her stroll and arrived at her favorite spot. She was ready to get rid of her heavy dress when she suddenly heard the branches twitch.

_Oh Gods. I hope it's an animal._

She didn't know what she would do if someone was invading her privacy like that. How long was he watching her swimming in the hot springs? She halted her actions and timidly called out "Who's there?"

_What a stupid girl you are... Run you little fool what are you waiting for?_

She swiftly turned around and she was ready to leave. "Leaving so soon?" A gruff strong voice with a heavy accent made her heart beat so fast that she was afraid it would come out of her chest.

_Run Sansa run, don't answer him, best case he gives you a quick death. Worst case..._

Well Sansa doesn't even want to think about that. But of course she turned around. What she saw though was not what she was expecting. There was standing the most charming man she had ever seen with his dark curls framing his face, his beard thick and forming a manly figure, his body strong from what she could gather since it was mostly hidden in furs.

_Wait..._

These were wildling furs she realized.

_Now I really need to run._

She stood frozen, not saying anything and suddenly she was running.

_Took you long enough._

Of course the wildling man was faster and caught up with her, grabbed her by the arm and just as she opened her mouth to scream he put his hand on her mouth to silence her. She struggled in his arms. She would no go down without a fight. She might not be a warrior or as wild as Arya but she was a Stark and she could be as fierce as a wolf and rip him apart with her teeth and nails until she was safe. The wildling turned her around and put a knife to her throat and she understood then that her life was over. This man was a savage. Even if he would not kill her he would rape her and discard her with no virtue. And what will be left of her when he was done? Nothing.

"You are going to come with me and you are going to be silent. I don't want to hurt you so you need to be patient. Be a good girl and nothing will happen to you." Sansa could sense the tears in her eyes. She wanted to scream. This was not what she she imagined her morning secret routine would turn out to be. She stood her ground, her chin up, tears running down her face as the wildling man tied her hands. He took ahold of the rope and started tugging her away from Winterfell, from her home, from her family. Away from safety.

* * *

Sansa tried to run away many times. She really did. But Jon, as he said that was his name, always managed to catch her before she went far. She expected him to be angry and hit her. Instead he pulled the binds around her wrists tighter.

* * *

"You know you will be dead soon, right?" She said one night when they were sitting by the fire in a cave. A dark, disgusting, cold cave that made her miss the comfort of her chambers even more.

"We're all going to die someday. And I would suggest you stop hoping that someone's going to save you. They'll never find us and soon we will be beyond the wall." Jon said and she turned around, pretended to sleep and cried all night.

* * *

Sansa was freezing. She had never felt so cold in her entire life. She could barely feel her fingers and her toes. She could see her breath in the air and she could guess that her lips were blue.

That was the first night she learned that there was another side to Jon. She didn't like him of course, he was her captor after all, but she appreciated the fact that he was kind when he could be worse. He had not touched her (yet) and he had not mistreated her. She thought of him as handsome (she would be blind if she denied that) but she could never see him as anything other than the man who stole her from her home.

He was kind enough to offer her more furs, to stop their journey and light a fire in order to keep her warm.

But he could never warm her heart.

* * *

Sansa missed her family terribly. She even missed the suffocating walls of the castle. Oh what she would give to be inside that castle again. She would never sneak out again and she would be more responsible. She would do anything to get away from this nightmare.

"Believe it or not I never agreed to stealing you." Jon said suddenly. "But you did it anyway..." Sansa snapped back.

* * *

Every night Sansa and Jon shared a little bit about their lives.

Sansa was hesitant at first and she never responded to Jon's questions. She kept being quiet and listened as Jon spoke about his wildling friends or the Free Folk as he liked to call his people. He also spoke about the wall and how beautiful it was even with the cold being hardly bearable.

Sansa started to talk about her life at Winterfell after a couple of nights. She might as well share her memories and how much she missed her home since she will probably never see her family again and die beyond the wall.

"I'm sorry it had to be you, but this was a mission for me. We need you and I promise you that no harm will come to you." Jon said after she expressed how much she longed for the warmth of her chambers and her mother's tender touch as she braided her hair. "I wish I could trust you. My life will never be the same even if I return unharmed back to my family. Nobody will believe that I am not defiled." Sansa said with a frown.

* * *

One confusing night when Sansa was cold (again) Jon held her through the night and wiped her tears away.

Sansa had never felt so warm in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the Wall and Sansa came to terms with the fact that she was never going to see her family again. 

"Are we going to climb?" Sansa asked and her voice trembled with fear no matter how hard she wanted to hide it.

"Of course not" Jon scoffed. "You wouldn't be able to climb even if we tried" he continued.

"Maybe. One thing is sure though. I would have been able to jump and end this torture" Sansa snapped back at him, offended that he thought so little of her abilities. She might have been a lady, but she was a wolf too and she proved it time and time again since he took her from her home.

"I would be dead too if you tried something like that" Jon said with a smirk.

"And you think I care so much about you that your death would change my mind?" Sansa fired back at him and he was finally speechless.

* * *

They had went through a passage in the Wall and after that Jon covered it back with ice, because its purpose was for him to go out and then to go back in.

They reached the Wildling camp not long after and Sansa could not help but stare at all these people that she thought were savages. They were all so different from her and what she was used to. Even the women seemed rough. Her eyes widened when she saw giants. 

_This is it. Here is where I am going to die. Jon was kind enough not to kill me and hand me over to someone else to torture me. I am going to meet my end._

She did not know who Jon was looking for and what he would do with her now that he brought her here but she was almost sure it would be nothing but terrifying.

At one point a big man with red hair and a big beard shoved Jon and he was strong enough for both of them to lose their footing and they almost fell down.

"Now pretty boy why is this beauty all tied up?" The big man said and laughed with an open mouth.

"I stole her Tormund. Now get out of my way, I want to talk to Mance" Jon told him.

"Stole her? Are you out of your mind boy?" Tormund seemed shocked and Sansa suddenly realized that Jon must have took the liberty to take her without asking anyone if it was a smart idea.

Jon ignored him and pulled her roughly for the first time. Sansa whimpered and he turned to look at her with his intense eyes and a wild expression on his face. His sculptured jaw was locked and he was scary. If looks could kill, Sansa was sure she would be dead.

She wanted to scream at him. Her wrists were sore and despite her many attempts to run away the previous days, Jon had never been rough with her.

Jon pulled her inside a very large tent. 

"Who is this?" A voice with the same hard accent that she heard from every Wildling demanded.

"You said that you would not take me with you to fight unless I proved myself worthy. This is Sansa, kneeler Stark's daughter." Jon said.

_Silence._

"Well is this worthy enough for you?" Jon sounded so angry, he hardly seemed to be able to hold himself back and not scream.

"Do you know what you've done boy? Do you know what that kneeler will do to you, to us all, when he finds out you stole his daughter?" Sansa could sense the worry in the man's voice.

"I will take her back if it comes to that." Jon lowered his head.

_He really did not think this through._

"Have her dress in something warmer and more practical. She is your responsibility now." The man ordered.

When they got out of the tent Jon finally untied her.

Sansa followed him to another tent where he asked some Wildling women to bring her clothes. 

Sansa felt uncomfortable while she waited. The women were looking at her with a mix of anger and pity. Finally a kind looking woman with dark hair gave her the same furs and clothes that every Wildling dressed in.

"Here you go girl. And don't look so scared, Jon is a good man." She said.

"Yes, good enough to steal me from my home and ruin my life." Sansa's eyes widened. She was stupid, truly, she shouldn't have said that.

Nobody said anything and Sansa decided it was best that she put on her new furs and not mention anything else.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now? Stay in here all day and hope that no one will harm me?" Sansa asked Jon when they were alone in his tent.

"We'll find something for you to do with the other women." Jon mumbled while sharpening a small dagger.

"Please let me go home. Please. I will not tell my father it was you, I promise." She pleaded.

"I can't take you home. Not yet." Jon was looking at her now.

"Why not? You proved whatever it was that you wanted to prove. You stole me and brought me here. You have no need of me. Not anymore." She was desperate. She might have been lonely back home, but she was safe, she was with her family.

Jon ignored her.

"You ruined my life. Nobody will want me even if you let me go home. I will be a disgrace to my family." Her pain was evident in her voice.

"Stop complaining, there are bigger problems than your perfect life and the marriage you so desperately want. Tell me, be honest, do you want to marry someone you don't love just because your kneeler father orders you?" Jon questioned her intensely.

"I want to do my duty." Sansa answered him.

Jon scoffed.

"It's true, I would not love my husband. I would not be lonely though. He would give me children too." She whispered.

Jon then stared at her. Their eyes locked and Sansa felt like she couldn't breathe. His eyes were so warm and she thought that he could see her soul and read her mind.

"I can help you know. I can make you feel like you are not alone. You don't have to pretend here or marry someone you don't want just so he could keep you company. You can have a new life here with us. You can be free." Jon's words filled her with hope.

Throughout the night Sansa thought about what Jon had told her. If she returned to Winterfell her life would be miserable. If she stayed here and gave a chance to these people she could be free. She could have everything that was missing from her previous life.

But she would not have her family. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa woke up feeling warm. She had to admit that the Wildlings knew how to make their clothes in order not to feel the cold piercing their bones. Last night was the first time she had slept with her hands untied. Jon was at the other side of the tent, still asleep. Many of his weapons were beside him, in plain sight. If she reached for them she would be able to take one. A sharp blade, ready to be plunged in a neck. _Jon's_ neck. That would do her no good though. If she killed Jon she was dead as well. She wouldn't survive here and his people certainly would not be kind to her. She needed him even if she hated to admit it.

He promised her a fresh start. He promised her freedom and company. All those promises and the only thing she wanted was to go home. She accepted that she will not go back there. Even if Jon sets her free she will have no place in Winterfell. Her father would not know what to do with her, she would be a burden. A defiled girl that no man could ever wish for. This is her life now.

Suddenly a girl with fiery hair walked in the tent. She was beautiful. She had a wild beauty, the kind that intrigues you.

"So it's true then, you're the kneeler little lady he stole." Sansa could tell that she was angry.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" She continued looking at Sansa with a fire in her eyes that matched the fire in her hair.

"Speak then you frightened little lady!" Sansa could only look at the girl. She didn't want this, any of this. She had nobody here and the only reason she is not dead yet is because Jon needs her for his twisted reasons. But when he stops needing her? What will be left of her then?

"Ygritte it's too early for this, get out of here." 

_And he is awake._

Ygritte narrowed her eyes at Jon and aiming one last look full of hatred at Sansa she walked out.

"Sorry about that." Jon said as he turned his eyes on her.

_Like I could care less about your jealous lover. I want my life back!_

"What am I supposed to do?" Sansa asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jon seemed confused.

"Am I to stay in this tent forever? Should I be by your side at every moment? What should I do, wait for you to get tired of me and then get rid of me?" She truly believed she would not survive here.

"What did you do? When you were at Winterfell I mean."

"I had my lessons in order to become a lady." Jon snorted at that. Sansa glared at him.

"What did you like to do? To pass your time?"

"Well I suppose I like sewing. I always admired the fine dresses and the intricate embroidery!" She said with a smile and a light in her eyes. She turned to Jon and expected to find a mocking look in his face but instead his eyes held an intensity to them that made her feel a fire in her body and his expression was undefinable. He took her breath away.

She turned away first and shook her head. She shouldn't be looking at Jon so suggestively and she shouldn't feel any kind of warmth when he stared at her. She is his prisoner and he mistreated her enough.

"There are not many things you can do here with these skills but you can help if the clothes need mendling. How about fighting?" He suggested.

Sansa scoffed.

"I see. I can teach you then." She looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"There are not many options Sansa. I think you'd be good with a bow and an arrow." He smiled at her. Sansa tried really hard to turn away but she could not help but look at him. There was something about him. Something that made her stomach flutter when he smiled and something that made her want to cut his throat for stealing her from her home.

"Okay."

* * *

After they had their breakfast, which included many strange and unnerving looks from Wildling men and women, Jon decided that it would be best if they started her 'training'. Sansa thought that whatever he might teach her was useless. She was sure she wouldn't be able to learn anything. 

What was Jon even thinking? Her with a bow and an arrow? That would be a sight. Even the demanding man Jon took her when they had first reached the camp, that she learned his name was Mance, would laugh if he saw her. 

He guided her to a secluded spot. The cold beyond the Wall was unbearable. Even in her Wildling furs she was still not used to it. Her fingers and and her toes were numb, she was sure her nose was red and her lips almost blue. As a Stark she knew the cold. She grew up in Winterfell. She welcomed the cold, she drew her strength from it. Beyond the Wall though... That was a different kind of cold.

As she looked at the mountains around her, at the snow that covered every inch of land in sight makimg her see only white and light, as she noticed the ice all around her and the morning light hitting every surface and giving a glow that took her breath away she decided the harsh weather was worth it. She gasped as she looked around and took in the beauty. If she was going to die anytime soon she is glad she was blessed with this image. She would never forget this moment. Here, away from her home, her family and whatever made her feel safe, with a stranger that stole her and was about to teach her how to handle a bow and arrow, here surrounded by all this beauty. 

"You should see the view from the top of the Wall!" Jon said to her.

"So you have climbed it!" Sansa was not so surprised.

"Once or twice." He looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Shall we start?" 

"Of course."

Jon told her how she should stand. She had a tree in front of her to serve as the target. After she had imitated Jon's position she took the bow in her hands. She really did not think this was a good idea. It was pointless. A way to pass the time. But as she drew the arrow and felt her hand burning, she thought about what it would feel to point it elsewhere. To have a target that is alive. To have a reason to hit that target. She had never had such violent ideas before. But that was before. Before someone took her from her home.

As she let the arrow go, as she saw it hit the ground because she had missed and she turned to Jon, she realized that even if she could hit her target she would never hurt him. Because for all the hurt he caused her there were the moments when he protected her and there were the moments when she had felt like he could give her the freedom she so desperately wanted even is she was his prisoner.

"You need to be quicker but let's leave that for later. You need to hit the target first." 

And of course he was mocking her because of her failure.

"Your position is wrong too."

"I am standing exactly as you are!" Sansa snapped back at him.

He shook his head and came closer to her.

"Your feet should be steady and your back straight." He stood behind her and placed her legs in the suitable position. He put his hands on her back and her shoulders and made her stand upright.

"Now lift your weapon. Close one eye and look at the target. Be steady and slow. Focus." Jon whispered to her. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her neck and suddenly the cold did not bother her anymore.

Sansa slowly pulled the arrow and carefully looked at the target. Then she let it go and watched as it hit the tree. 

She let out a breath and turned her head to look at Jon with a smile.

"I did it!" She could not hide her excitement.

She did not care if he thought she was silly. This was new to her and she succeeded. She felt strong like her father, like Robb, like her sister Arya that was as wild as a wolf.

But Jon's expression was not mocking. His eyes locked to hers and she felt as if he pierced into her soul yet again. He had a smile on his face too. A beautiful smile, one of those soft ones that made her feel warm and fuzzy. His eyes drifted down towards her lips for a moment and she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe and her stomach turned into funny knots.

The moment was fleeting, so quick she could have missed it. Jon turned his eyes away from her face completely, shook his head and let her go.

Only then did she realize how warm his touch made her feel and she almost whined because she wanted his hands on her again. Anywhere he wanted she would allow him to touch her. As long as she could feel the fluttering in her heart and the heat on her cheeks again.

_She was mad. Truly. She was going mad. She was stupid. And silly. Mad, stupid, silly._

She should not feel like this. Jon was her captor. Nothing less, nothing more. She should hate him and try to find ways to escape. But the little girl inside her that is in love with songs and heroes wants to believe that Jon Snow could be _her_ hero. She wants to hope that fate worked in a twisted way so she would not be lonely and unhappy with a lord that wouldn't respect and love her.

"Uh... You need to practice more, to be quicker. Yeah. Let's practice some more." He stummered and she could see his cheeks were a little red. Obviously Sansa was burning hot so she knew her blush was evident. She was glad that she had the same effect on him.

And while Jon was at a safe distance and Sansa threw arrow after arrow, this time her thoughts were not violent. She wanted warmth and love, those grey eyes looking into her blue ones and those pouty lips, that were always pulled in a frown, on hers.

* * *

The second day of her training she did better. She missed the target fewer times and she managed to have the perfect position.

* * *

The third day she only missed once.

* * *

The fourth day she succeeded in hitting the target every time. And the more arrows she threw against the tree the less she hated Jon.

He was kind to her, keeping her company and talked to her about himself more. He talked about his direwolf, a big white beast named Ghost that almost never made a sound and was loyal to him. Sansa was excited and begged him to let him near her. Direwolves are her family's sigil. She wanted whatever she could get in order to feel closer to them.

* * *

Six days had passed and Sansa was getting used to her life with Jon. She still missed her family but she saw, did and felt many new things. 

After her lessons Sansa was left feeling restless and breathless. The image of Jon looking down at her, his eyes on her lips and the feel of his hands on her body the first time he decided to teach her how to fight would not leave her mind. She was distracted and silent. She didn't dare say a word, fearing she might slip up and voice her inappropriate thoughts.

"I will bring you some of my old furs to mend and then if you want I can take you to the hot springs to wash yourself." Jon suggested.

"Are you saying I smell?" Sansa teased him.

"You stink." He said with a smile.

"It is your fault for wearing me out. Our first lesson was hard. I barely had time to rest." She continued their banter.

"I changed my mind. You'll have that bath first."

* * *

The North was full of surprises. Sansa was in a cave. A cave with hot springs. 

Sansa was full of surprises too. She was a lady and she held a bow and hit a tree with an arrow. She was about to have a bath with a man in the same room too. Well... She was about to have a bath in a cave while a man stood there all the time.

The biggest surprise was that she did not have a problem with it.

Jon had his back on her while she undressed. She got in the pool of hot water and instantly her muscles were soothed and she felt relaxed.

"You can turn around if you want." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She herself did not believe she suggested that. 

Jon was kind enough to offer her privacy, giving her space, having his back on her so she could feel comfortable. But she was stupid and she wanted to be reckless for once in her life.

"I don't think that is a good idea." His voice was strained.

"Oh."

Of course. What was she even thinking? Oh Gods, Jon saw her as the little stupid girl that she is. Why did she think that he would ever...

Just because they spent some nights together talking and laughing it did not mean that the situation was changed. He was the captor and she was the prisoner.

It doesn't matter. She would bathe and then she would never look him in the eyes again.

After a little while and without saying a word, Sansa got out of the hot sping, dressed and followed Jon back to the camp.

They walked in silence. Sansa would not dare to speak to him again, not after the way she embarassed herself in the cave.

And Jon... Gods what would he think of her. This is her fault. 

When they were inside their tent Sansa immediately went to her side and sat on the furs which worked as a bed.

Moments passed and Jon did not make a move but she could feel his eyes on her.

Afterwards he came and sat beside her. He took her hand in his. Sansa looked into his eyes. His eyes alone made her feel warm. They ignited a fire inside her. Made her feel things she did not know that even existed. He was wild, free, beautiful, with a twisted need to prove himself. She spent days hating him. Loathing him for bringing her here, for putting her in danger, for his false promises of freedom. Maybe she was mad for changing her mind about him so quickly. Maybe she was confused. She was certain about one thing though. She wanted him. She wanted his wild nature, she wanted him to make her feel as if she is burning, she wanted him to make her feel alive.

She did not care anymore. She did not care that she was his prisoner. She did not care about her freedom. All she knew was that she never felt this fire inside her. Whether it is because of hate or something else she did not know. All she knew was that Jon Snow made her feel. He made her laugh. He made her angry. He made her cry. He made her breathe.

And she will be damned if she let that go.

As his lips came on to hers and his hands were on her hair she knew that this was right. All her doubts vanished. And if she had to live as a prisoner she'd rather be here with Jon, with her arms around his shoulders, his lips on her lips and her heart beating for the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to rush this but the words just came out. I am really proud of this chapter and I hope you guyes like it too❤


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa woke up with Jon's arms around her. She did not know why she behaved like that last night but she knows that she does not regret it. How can she when Jon is sleeping beside her looking like everything she had ever dreamed of. It was the only time his face was relaxed, he was not brooding like he did every moment he was awake.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her. Sansa felt the fluttering in her belly and her heart, the heat in her cheeks once again. There was something about the way he looked at her that would always make her forget about the life she was forced to leave behind. All that she knew did not matter when Jon looked at her.

He leaned in slowly and connected their lips. It was a soft, feather touch. His lips on hers. Then he pulled back, looked at her for a moment and he was panting. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her small frame. Her heart was pounding and she could not think. Her brain was chanting Jon's name and all her thoughts were consumed by him. She placed a kiss to his lips, a soft, tender one that made him open his eyes.

_Grey on blue._

They kissed again. Their lips touched and she felt like he was breathing fire into her soul. Jon pulled her to him until there was not an inch of space left between them. It seemed though as if that was not enough. She wanted more, she needed more. She run her fingers through his hair. Delicately she felt his curls while he explored her back. His calloused hands run over her body, making her shiver.

He licked her lips and when she gasped his kiss became fervent. Jon kissed her with a burning passion that shocked her core. Sansa ran her hands from his hair down to his shoulders and then she rested one on the top of his heart. She could feel it beating wildly in his chest, a pounding that matched her own and she was glad that she had the same effect on him.

Jon's hands traveled from her back to her head where he sank his fingers in her fiery locks. Their breaths were mingled and every time someone drew back for breath their eyes half opened to make sure this was not a dream. Jon untangled their lips and he started kissing her cheek, down to her chin and then finally he settled on her neck, sucking and licking every spot until he found one that made Sansa whimper, sink her nails in his skin and curl her toes.

After a moment he pulled back, panting while she tried to regain her breath and calm her heart.

"We should get up." He whispered.

Sansa nodded and they were on their feet ready to start their day.

* * *

Sansa was in a tent with two other women. It was the first time Jon left her alone because he had to train and hunt. He decided that it was a good idea for her to help with the mendling of furs.

"Gods don't be so frightened girl! Sit down we're not gonna bite." The old woman with grey hair and beautiful blue eyes said with a laugh.

Sansa started working on a piece of clothing and stayed silent. She had no idea how she was supposed to act around these people and she did not want to end up offending anyone. Back at Winterfell everything was easier. She knew what was proper and what to do to please everyone. 

"What's your name girl?" Asked the younger girl with the dark hair and green eyes.

"Sansa."

"Well I am Elrin and that old thing is Amalla." Elrin smiled warmly at her.

"Sansa let me take a good look at you." Amalla asked gently and Sansa turned to the old woman.

"Skin white as snow, hair red like blood. Oh what a beauty you are." Amalla's face lit up with a smile.

"Jon is one lucky boy." Elrin smirked.

"Jon is a fool for leaving her alone when there are so many others that can steal her from him."

Sansa's heart stopped. If Jon could not protect her then she was as good as dead.

"Jon is a fool for stealing her in the first place." Elrin murmured and Amalla glared at her.

"What? He's gonna get us all killed, you know it too. All because he wanted to warm his cock!" Sansa gasped at Elrin's words.

"Shut your mouth girl before I shut it for you." Amalla demanded.

Elrin ignored her. "Do you even know what this means for you? You are Jon's now. He stole you and managed to keep you. In your kneeler world he is your husband."

Sansa was shocked. Certainly that could not be true. Just beacause it is the Wildlings' tradition to steal their wives it didn't mean that they were married. They couldn't be.

Amalla smacked Elrin on the back of her head and glared at her. "Look what you did now."

"I'm sorry girl." Elrin muttered softly.

"It's alright." Sansa forced a smile.

"No it's not and if anyone hurts you, come and tell me. They will regret it. Even if it is Jon. You understand me?" Elrin asked fiercely.

"Thank you." Sansa smiled. She felt a warmth in her heart. She could not believe that it was possible to find friends here.

They continued mendling furs for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jon and Sansa were back in the cave with the hot springs. This time they were both in the water and they were kissing hungrily. His hands were on her bare back. His rough skin on her soft one. Her naked front pressed to his and she felt hot all over. She threaded her fingers through his hair and she tugged on them. Jon groaned and bit her lip. Sansa gasped and opened her eyes. She was met with his grey ones that were almost black and she felt like she could drown.

They were both panting.

"Why didn't you tell me that we are practically married?" Sansa asked after she could control her breath and her thoughts.

"Because we are not. I will take you back home and all of this will be over." He said while he ran his hands up and down her back.

Sansa untangled her fingers from his hair and put some distance between them. She knew her face fell and it was evident that she was disappointed. Jon clearly did not care for nor he felt for her what she felt for him. She was just a way to pass the time for him until he finally got rid of her. 

"Can you get out so I can get dressed?" She whispered. Jon nodded and Sansa felt alone once again.

* * *

"I thought this was what you wanted? For me to take you home." Jon said when they were inside their tent and Sansa curled in her furs as far from him as possible.

"I thought things changed after last night. Besides you told me I could have a new life here." She snapped back at him.

"Sansa-"

"Good night Jon." She said bitterly and turned away from him.

She should have never hoped for a better life here. She was stupid to consider it. Jon only thought of her as his prisoner and that's what she will be for the rest of her days here.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sansa opened her eyes she saw Jon's arm around her waist. She pushed him away gently. He must have crawled beside her during the night. She did not want him close to her. Last night he showed her that he did not care for her. He made her understand that he did not return her feelings. If another Wildling attempted to steal her, Jon would not even try to keep her safe. She could kill him and have her life back.

She grabbed his dagger that she found on the floor and placed it on his neck. Jon opened his eyes. "Do it." He whispered. "Do it. Kill me. You will be free. You will go home. Kill me and you will have your life back, you will find your family and you will find a husband that will love you. Do it." His eyes bore into hers. His gaze alone set her on fire.

_Kill him._

_Kill him and you will regret it for the rest of your life._

_How can you live when you know Jon is dead?_

_How can you live without him and his touch and his kiss?_

_He has made her mad, mad about him._

She pulled the dagger away from his neck and dropped it. Her tears blured her vision but she could still see Jon leaning in.

His hands on her cheeks, his lips on her forehead. He pulled back, his eyes met hers and he started kissing her cheeks and then her closed eyes, he kissed her tears away. Panting breaths, pounding hearts, she felt everything and nothing at the same time. Her senses were consumed by him. He connected their lips. He took her breath away. He had stolen her heart.

Their mouths danced in a passionate, needy kiss. Sansa whined when he bit her bottom lip and started sucking. She fisted her hands on his shirt and straddled his hips. 

His palms softly traveled down her body and gripped her bottom. Sansa moaned into Jon's mouth and accidentally grinded on him. His hands dug into her skin harder and controlled her movements. He placed her directly above his crotch and Sansa found her own rhythm. She could feel his hardness coming into contact with her heat. She felt heat pool in her belly, a desire that before she met Jon was unknown and forbidden. Now, he introduced her to a whole new world of freedom and she had no regrets.

It was wrong. A lady never wants. A lady is not wicked. A lady is not wanton. A lady does not rock on someone's lap like a whore the way Sansa was doing on Jon. Her whines and her whimpers were muffled by his lips. She kept moving on top of him, she could not get enough of the delicious friction and how good his hardness felt while rubbing on her clothed cunt.

He pulled her flush against him and maneuvered their bodies so now he was on top of her. His weight fit perfectly above her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued rutting against her and trailed his lips toward her neck. He sucked on a spot that had her clinging to him, digging her nails in his shoulders and curling her toes. She let out a moan and arched her back, pushing her breasts to his body.

"Tell me what you want Sansa." Jon's voice was muffled, his mouth still on her neck, lips kissing every spot of her soft skin.

"I want to live, here with you." 

His breath was out of control and his eyes dark, full of lust when he pulled back to look at her. "You know that is not possible. We talked about this, you will stay with me but not forevere. You will have your life back." He got off her with a sigh. He stood up and went to grab his heavy furs to dress in them. Sansa was left panting, with an unsatisfied desire and ready to cry. Jon didn't change his mind. 

She sat up straight and faced him. "Take me now then. If you won't let me live here and since you don't care for me, let me go."

"I can't do that." He stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Let me go Jon or at least stop talking to me and touching me and kissing me." She pushed him away and turned her back to him. After a moment she could hear Jon leaving the tent, leaving her alone.

She let out a sigh and decided to find Elrin. She needed a distraction, but Jon left her and she had no idea where Elrin was at this time of the day.

She came out of the tent and looked around. Wildlings were staring at her. She wanted to feel comfortable and safe but she could not help but think she was in danger. She was not welcome here and no matter what she wore, what weapon she held, who she was with she would never truly belong here.

She walked around for a bit and tried to find a familiar face, someone she could ask for help. Someone grabbed her arm and she turned to face a man, taller than her, with dark hair and blue eyes smirking at her.

"You're Snow's kneeler, isn't that right little girl?" His voice was deep and gruff and his gaze menacing. 

_This is it._

_You've had your fun. I doubt this man will be as kind as Jon was._

"Let me go." She growled and attempted to free herself. The man was strong though and the Wildlings lurking around were not willing to help her.

He picked her up and threw her across his shoulder. Sansa screamed. "Let me go! Let me go!" She was struggling in his grip, thrasing around and hoping that someone would help her.

"Help, please help!" She cried out.

The man laughed, gripped her tighter and smacked her across her bottom. Sansa felt tears in her eyes and she knew her life was over now.

"Let her go Thodol." 

_Oh thank the Gods._

"Why Ygritte, want the little maid for yourself?" He laughed loudly and smacked her again.

"I said let her go or I will cut your cock off in your sleep and then make you eat it. You know I mean it." Ygritte, the girl with the fiery red hair came to her rescue. Sansa hoped that this man would be afraid of the girl and set her free. 

He dropped her to the ground roughly and immediately walked away. Ygritte helped her get up and checked for any injuries.

"Thank you." Sansa whispered in a small voice. "You saved my life. Thank you." 

"Hey calm down now. Elrin told me to keep an eye on you and you're lucky I did." Ygritte exclaimed.

"Sorry for screaming at you back at Jon's tent but it was stupid of him to bring you here, he will get us all killed." Sansa looked down ashamed. She knew everyone felt in danger and they were right to do so. Her father could easily come here with an army. If her family found that a Wildling stole her, they would declare war.

"Seven Hells he will get you killed. He leaves you alone with all these men waiting to steal you. Gods he knows nothing at all." She continued rambling.

"I was looking for Elrin and I went out alone, I didn't know-I thought that-"

"That because Jon stole you nobody would touch you?" Ygritte interrupted her.

"I know that someone can try to steal me from him but I thought..." Sansa trailed off. In truth she believed Jon would keep her safe but after last night and this morning she was not so sure he wanted to.

"It's alright little sweet. Come I'll take you to Elrin." 

* * *

Sansa was giggling at Elrin's attempts to flirt with Ygritte when Jon burst into the tent. She took one look at him and gasped when she noticed the blood on his sword and face.

"Thodol ran into you I guess." Ygritte said with a smirk.

"What happened?" Sansa asked and bolted to him, took his face in her hands and made sure he was unharmed.

"I took care of it. Let's go." He took her arm and led her towards their tent.

"Jon slow down, tell me what happened!" She tried to stop him but she basically crawled after him. He did not let her go until they were inside their tent.

"Jon what have you done? Tell me!" 

"I killed him Sansa! I killed him because that is what I do, I kill people, I kill whoever stands in my way and I never regret it." He yelled at her and let go of her. He turned his back to her and she could see that he was panting.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other around his waist, leaning into him. "Did you kill him for me?" She whispered.

"Aye and I will kill anyone who dares to touch you and steal you from me."

He turned around and gazed at her. "I am not the man you should have at your side Sansa. I am not a good man. That's why I have to let you go back to your home."

"Jon, you are a good man. You are good to me and that is enough. I want you and I want to live here with you. I want _you_ to be my home." Sansa's heart was out of control, tears were streaming down her face and she needed to kiss him.

Jon said nothing and connected their lips. He pulled her flush against him, his hands were everywhere all at once and he kissed her with a fervent passion that left her weak at the knees.

"I want to be your home Sansa and I promise I will protect you." He said and kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready?" Jon tightened his hands around her waist and his breath hit her neck, making her shiver.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sansa hesitated.

"Aye. Ghost will make sure nothing happens to us." He reassured her and kissed the nape of her neck.

They were sitting on something that Jon called a sleigh and his white direwolf, Ghost, was ready to pull them down a snowy slope. Jon claimed that she would love the feel of the air hitting her face.

"Go Ghost!" He shouted and they were sliding downwards, her surroundings bluring because of the speed with which Ghost was running.

Sansa was screaming and Jon was laughing at her. After her initial shock she started laughing too. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She had never felt so carefree, allowed to do whatever she wanted just to have fun. The air was hitting her rosy cheeks and she could see the sun shining on the sky. She opened her arms widely and giggled. Jon was kissing her neck from behind her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. When they reached the end of the slope Sansa was breathless.

"We normally use sleighs to go places but I thought you would like this." He helped her get up and gave her a brief but sweet kiss. "Thank you, I loved it." Sansa said and smiled at him.

The last few days Jon had taken her to the most amazing places beyond the Wall. Everything he showed her was unlike anything she had seen before. 

"I want to go to the waterfalls again." She exclaimed and grabbed his arm. 

"Again?" He asked in disbelief. She was so eager these days to go to the waterfalls and they ended up there every time she begged him while widening her eyes and him not being able to refuse.

"Please, it is my most precious place in the whole world!" She pleaded with an innocent look on her face and Jon caved in as always.

He took her hand in his and led her toward her beloved waterfalls, where the water was so white and cold that it looked like ice.

* * *

It was dark and the moon was shining brightly above them when they decided to get back to the camp. They were in the safety of their tent and Sansa shed layer after layer of furs until she felt comfortable enough to sleep in an undershirt and smallclothes. She laid down and waited for Jon to cuddle close to her and keep her warm. It was not long before she felt his body behind her, her back to his front and his lips leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. 

His hips started rocking against her back and she let out a sigh. Jon introduced her to gentle and loving touches, full of pleasure, but he always stopped, leaving her wanting more. "Hmm, please Jon." She whined after a particularly hard thrust of his hips against her arse. She did not know what she was pleading for but she hoped Jon would give it to her.

"We should stop." His voice was husky but his movements did not match his words. She felt his hard cock against her arse, his lips on her neck, his hands cupping her breasts and heat pooled in her belly, her smallclothes soaked because of her desire.

"No, please do not stop Jon. Take me, please." She whimpered and Jon kept rocking against her, growling and groaning like an animal. "If we do this, there is no going back. I will take you and you will be mine forever." Sansa wanted that. She needed to be his, she needed this life, this freedom, she needed Jon to take her. "Make love to me Jon Snow, make me yours." She turned her head to connect their mouths in a messy kiss, that was all tongue and teeth but still incredibly loving and tender.

Jon flipped her over so that she was on her back with him on top of her. He gazed into her eyes and a soft look took over his features. "I think I love you." He whispered. "I think I love you too." She smiled brightly at him and he started kissing her everywhere. His hands and lips were travelling up and down her body, not leaving an inch of skin get away and Sansa's breath was coming out in short pants. 

His hands brought her undershirt over her head and immediately his lips were on her breasts. Switching between nipples, he sucked on them and he rolled them between his fingers while Sansa moaned deliciously. His lips trailed a path downwards until his face was between her legs and his breath was hitting her clothed cunt.

He slowly peeled her smallclothes off and he could feel her eyes on him. He placed open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs and inched closer to where she needed him the most. Her torture was finally over when she felt his hot mouth on her cunt.

" _Oh."_ She sighed and her head fell backwards while Jon continued kissing her heat, his tongue flicking her little nub. She could hear how wet she was, her juices overflowing as Jon sucked and licked and kissed. "More Jon. I want more." She whined realizing she felt achingly empty, her hands going to his head, gripping his curls between her fingers.

Jon seemed to understand her request, bringing his hand closer to her cunt, pushing one finger in while his lips kept sucking her nub. He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, repeating the movement time and time again, curling it inside her and making her see stars. Sansa could not control the moans that escaped her, a series of his name and words that possibly did not make any sense as she was lost in her pleasure. Jon continued curling his finger inside her and then added another one, both sliding in her cunt effortlessly because of her wetness. 

"Oh yes!" Sansa moaned and felt her cunt clenching, her stomach tightening, her back arching and she could see stars behind her eyelids as her peak took over.

She opened her eyes to see Jon coming up to face her, his beard covered in her juices and his tongue darting out to lick his lips, savouring every last drop from her. "You are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He whispered hotly in her ear.

She blushed but she wanted more. She wanted all of him. Her hands were on his hips, trying to push his smallclothes off when he ceased her movements.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You are free now Sansa, truly free, and if you ask me to take you back home I will. This is your choice."

His words melted her heart. _Why would she leave when everything she had ever wished for was right here, in this tent with him?_

"I choose you Jon. You are my home." Sansa whispered and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

She helped him take off his smallclothes and she circled her legs around him. Jon held her hands in his, their eyes locked as he slowly entered her. With his cock deep inside her cunt, he let out a moan while he waited for her to give him permission to move. When Sansa felt as if she could handle the stretch, sh squeezed his hands and pecked his lips.

Jon started thrusting in and out of her, her wetness easing the pain until she could actually feel the pleasure accompanied by a delicious stretch. Jon's cock fitted perfectly inside of her, making her feel full and her toes curl.

_"Oh Jon."_

_"Yes right there Jon."_

_"Gods Sansa."_

Their moans and their breaths were the only sounds that could be heard. Jon was sliding in and out of her and Sansa was clenching on his cock as she felt her peak approaching. With her eyes closed, her mouth letting out loud moans she peaked and felt Jon's thrusts getting more messy and fast, him spilling his seed inside her, helping her ride out the waves of pleasure that overtook her.

He pulled his cock out of her sensitive cunt and collapsed beside her. He took her in his arms and kissed her temple lovingly. Sansa closed her eyes, feeling the bliss still and sleep overtook her with a smile in her face, warmth in her heart and nestled in Jon's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter yet. I don't think that I can write smut but hopefully I will get better at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa was on her hands and knees, her eyes rolling back as Jon was pounding into her from behind. During the past fortnight they had made love whenever they had the chance and it was always tender and loving. There were although rare nights when Jon took her like a wolf. Those were Sansa's favourite, because she felt him everywhere and she peaked harder than ever before. She loved it when he got more rough with her.

"Oh Jon! I'm almost-I-Oh" Sansa moaned as Jon's cock was sliding in and out of her, her wetness evident and under different circumstances she would have been mortified when hearing the obscene sound of her wet cunt.

"Let go sweet girl. I've got you." Jon grunted from behind her and his hands gripped her hips harder than before.

Sansa was screaming Jon's name over and over again as he pulled his cock all the way out of her and then slid in her tight cunt again. His thrusts were rough and fast, Sansa was writhing under him, barely able to keep her body on her hands and knees when she was blinded by the pleasure and reached her peak. Jon followed not a second later, spilling inside her and she clenched around him as if she did not want him to ever pull out.

Jon collapsed beside her, panting. She settled on her stomach, stretching her sore limbs with a smile on her face. She placed a hand on Jon's chest, feeling his wild heartbeat and then she traced the many scars he had on his upper body. It was only two nights ago when she traced those same scars with her lips before she took his hard cock in her mouth, sucking as if her life depended on it.

"I love you." She broke the silence. Her words came out in a whisper and Jon looked at her with the softest expression on his face. His gaze made her shiver and the hand that was trailing up and down her back tightened around her. He pulled her flush against him so that they were facing each other.

He kissed her nose and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you too." He said and smiled and Sansa's heart soared with happiness.

* * *

_Castle Black_

_15 days ago._

"You can't take the whole Northern army there Ned!" Benjen said, trying to reason with his brother. It was dangerous and careless, the Wildlings would no doubt outnumber them and they knew the lands beyond the Wall better.

"They have my little girl!" Ned screamed at him and turned to look at his brother. He was dishevelled, he had not slept since Sansa disappeared and he worked day and night so he could find his eldest daughter. "They have my little girl." He whispered and as realization hit him tears started to fall. The longer he waited, the longer Sansa suffered under the hands of those savages.

"I might be wrong. It could be another girl." Benjen murmured, obviously trying to calm his brother. Ned though knew that the girl Benjen saw at the Wildling camp was his daughter. Benjen said it himself, he was just trying not to upset him. 

Ned would tear every Wildling apart. He will kill the man that thought it was smart to steal his daughter. His daughter. His innocent little girl

* * *

"So Jon's been treating you well little lady?" Elrin asked with a smirk and Amalla laughed.

Sansa flushed in embarrassment. She knew that she was loud but she never really thought about the other Free Folk hearing her screams of pleasure. She was otherwise preoccupied at those moments so she did not have time to think about her modesty.

"Oi! I'm just teasing you girl. I am glad you're happy with him!" Elrin smiled brightly. "Besides who am I to judge?" She continued while sewing a pair of breeches.

It was true. More than once Sansa had heard Elrin boast about her love life and especially how great of a lover Ygritte was. 

Sansa laughed and went back to sewing a pair of her smallclothes back together. She could clearly recall the night that Jon tore them apart, too impatient to taste her to bother with the proper way to remove her clothes. _Nothing about the way you screamed his name as he took you with your legs on his shoulders and your cunt exposed to him was proper._

She blushed as she was reminded of that night and many others. She could still feel him between her legs, feel his seed inside her from their coupling this morning. 

She knew she was being wanton. She just could not get enough of him. She wanted him all the time.

"If you keep this up he will put a babe in your belly soon." Old Amalla told her with a smirk. "And when he does, you will crave him even more." The old lady whispered with a wicked grin while looking at Sansa with a naughty glint in her eyes.

Sansa bit her lip. Did she want to be a mother? Did she want to have a babe with Jon? The only asnwer she could come up with was _yes._ She wanted to be a mother and she wanted to be the mother of Jon's babes. She felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought that she might already be carrying his child and placed her hand on her belly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you little lady?" Elrin snickered but all Sansa could focus on was the joy she felt in her heart at the idea of a future and a family with Jon.

* * *

"Did Elrin and Amalla behave today?" Jon asked when they were together back in the cave with the hot springs. "They always behave." Sansa giggled but then she remembered the talk they had about the possibility of her getting with child.

"Jon?" She whispered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"What is it my love?" He seemed concerned now that her mood changed.

"What if- What if you get me with child?" Sansa looked into his eyes, trying to figure out his thoughts.

"I hope that you are already with child." He whispered and put his hand on her belly. "I hope that you are carrying my babe." He said finally and kissed her.

Sansa felt the weight in her heart being lifted. She could not believe how happy Jon made her. It was as if he came right out of one of her dreams.

Every time she felt this immense joy though she could not help but feel guilty too. 

They decided it was time to go to sleep so that they could train tomorrow. They got out of the hot spring to get dressed and they headed towards their tent. She was laughing at some nonsense Jon whispered in her ear but let out a gasp when she entered their little sanctuary.

In their tent were standing her father, her uncle Benjen, her brother Robb and Mance, the leader of the Free Folk.

Upon seeing her with Jon, her father let out a growl and attacked him. Everything happened so fast. One moment she was clutching Jon's hand and the other she was being held back by her brother and uncle while her father threw punch after punch on Jon. She was screaming at them to let him go.

"Please father stop it! Let him go!"

"Mance do something!"

"Please stop! Stop! No! Don't hurt him!"

She was sobbing by this point, her voice hoarse from crying and screaming. She was struggling, trying to get out of her uncle's and brother's grips.

"This was the deal girl. I won't let my people get slaughtered because Jon is a fool. It's done." Mance said in his gruff voice.

Jon was not even fighting back. She had never seen her father this angry before. If he continued like this he would kill Jon with his bare hands.

"Father please stop! I love him! Stop you're killing him!" She kept screaming but her father ignored her.

Only after Jon's face was bloody, his beautiful features no longer visible to her, did her father stop. 

"We reach Winterfell and we execute him. I want my wife to be there." Her father announced and Sansa's knees gave in. She fell to the ground, sobbing at the sudden turn of events. In just a few moments her whole world had crumbled right before her eyes.

She watched as two guards dragged Jon's unconscious body out of their tent. The last thing she saw was her father turning to her, the soft look in his eyes a stark contrast against his bloodied knuckles. She finally gave in her weakness and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sansa was finally aware of her surroundings, she noticed she was in a carriage with extra furs around her shoulders and Robb sitting right across from her. He had a worried look on his face and his eyes betrayed his restlessness.

"I need to talk to father." Sansa demanded. She would never give up. She would do anything to free Jon.

"What have you done Sansa?" Robb lowered his face and covered his eyes with his hands. His shoulders were tense and she could feel his anger in the air.

"Robb please." She whispered in despair. "If father kills Jon I don't..." She cut herself off. Robb was staring at her now, his disappointment evident.

"Jon will be executed and there is nothing you can do about it."

Sansa's eyes welled up with tears. It was not long before she could not control herself anymore and sobs were the only thing heard in the carriage.

"Please talk to father. Help me save him. Robb I am begging you. I love him..." Her voice sounded broken to her ears and she knew that her brother would be ashamed upon hearing her confession, but she did not care. Not when Jon was probably caged like an animal, on the way to his death.

Robb shook his head. His eyes left hers and he did not utter a word. He would not change his mind. Her father would not listen to her and as soon as he can he will kill her Jon, _her husband._ What if she is truly with child? Would they spare him then? Or would they be more cruel to him?

"Stop this carriage right now. I wish to speak with my Lord father." She demanded and suddenly they stopped moving. Robb grabbed her hand when she made a move to get out, but she threw one hateful look at him and pushed him away. 

She must have been unconscious for more days than she counted because she could actually see the Wall in front of her. She looked around and when she spotted her father and uncle on their horses behind the carriage she walked towards them.

"Sansa you should not be out here. Get back-"

"Father I am going to ask you to let Jon go." Sansa interrupted him and her eyes drifted away, trying to find the familiar black curls that she loved so much. He was a few feet behind them. A handful of guards around him. Not that he would be able to flee. He was in a cage, his face still bloody, his body no longer strong enough.

Her eyes filled with tears at the horrid sight of her beloved. All thoughts of trying to sound demanding and strong gone. She could only beg.

"Please father don't do this. Please." She clutched at his hand and he got off his horse.

He took both her hands in his and placed a tender kiss to them. _Oh how she missed her family._

"Jon will be dead once we reach Winterfell." 

Her legs gave out. She fell to the ground, sobbing. She barely felt her knees hit the cold snow. She was numb. Jon was going to die and she would not be able to stop it but she'd die trying. And if she fails she will die with him.

"If you kill Jon, you will kill me too. Because I swear to you that if he is executed, I will put an end to my own life myself." Sansa glared at her father and gripped his hands tightly. 

"Let him go. He is my husband and he might have put a babe inside me." She continued and her father's shocked expression was expected.

"What did you say girl? Oh my innocent girl, what has he done to you?" His eyes were filled with pity and anger.

Sansa could barely control herself and her screams. "I love him. Don't you understand? I love him and you can't kill him. I won't let you." She continued screaming, not caring who could hear and judge her.

"He will be kept prisoner and we will decide on his fate once we reach Winterfell." Her father's decision was final and her screans and pleads did not cease as her brother dragged her back to the carriage and instructed the guard not to obey any of her orders.

* * *

Once they arrived at Winterfell Robb took her immediately to her old chambers. The castle was just as she remembered. She was home after all this time. She wanted this. She wanted her family and her life back. But right now Winterfell did not feel like home. It was strange seeing her family after all this time and in reality she felt empty, she did not feel safe or loved. She needed Jon.

Her chambers felt like a prison. She was locked inside them and she could only look out the window, hoping to find Jon unharmed, walking around, sparring in the training yard. In another life perhaps Jon would be a prince and Sansa's father would arrange a betrothal between them.

_Oh how she longed for that life._

Her door opened and her mother walked in. 

"Oh my sweet girl!" Her mother sobbed and took Sansa in her arms. She embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head and mumbling about how much she missed her and how worried she was.

"That monster will pay with his life for what he did to you! For what he did to our family!" Her mother's hands tenderly held Sansa's face between them. Her intense gaze revealing her hatred for Jon.

"Mother please. You have to understand and make father see reason. Please, I love Jon and he loves me!" Sansa hoped that at least her mother would help her. She would beg anyone who could help her. She would do anything to save Jon.

"My poor daughter, what has he done to you?" Her mother was furious. Sansa could feel the anger in her body, she was ready to kill Jon herself. 

"Why can no one understand? We love each other! I want him and I need him alive!" Her voice was strained. She hadn't stopped screaming and crying and she wouldn't. Not if they executed Jon.

"That monster took you from us! He defiled you. He is a savage and I will not tolerate such shameful confessions from you. He will be dealt with and that is final!" Her mother exclaimed and before Sansa could protest she was out of her room, leaving her imprisoned once again.

_Oh how cruel it is to have a taste of love and freedom, only for them to take it away..._

* * *

Sansa decided that she would not let anyone come between her and Jon. Whoever dared to defy her again and deny her orders shall be cursed. 

If anyone tried to stop her they would have to face her wrath.

With those thoughts in mind and a new found bravery Sansa ordered her guards to let her out of her chambers.

Of course they would not simply listen to her.

"Open this door right now or I swear to you I will put a knife in my heart and the next time my Lord father comes here he will be met with my corpse!"

The guards alarmed let her out of her bedchambers and before they could stop her she ran in the direction of the cells.

She would set Jon free one way or the other.

Taking turn after turn, panting and panicking she stopped abruptly at the sight of extra guards in front of the cells.

"Someone is attacking the castle! Lord Stark requested every soldier to be outside, you have to hurry!" Taking advantage of her out of breath state, she hoped that they would believe her.

"Attack! We have to get to the gates!" One soldier soared and all the others followed, leaving her alone like she had planned.

She quickly made her way inside, grabbing the keys from the wall and searching every cell until her eyes fell upon the familiar mop of ink dark curls. His face was bruised and busted, dried blood hiding him, making him look feral but still beautiful.

"Jon we have to hurry!" She said as she tried to unlock his cell door.

"Sansa? Is this a dream?" His hoarse voice asked and he got up on his feet as fast as he could, the simple task harder because of his injuries.

"No, it's me. Come on. I am here to get you out!" She whispered and finally the cell door was unlocked.

He slowly made his way to her and caressed her cheek. His hold was gentle and loving, reminding her of all the times he made her feel alive.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too. But we have to hurry. It won't be long before they realize I lied and then I won't be able to save you!" She whispered and her hands were frantically twisting in his hair. His face was soft even with blood dried on it.

With a final breath she took his hand and sneaked her way around the grounds of Winterfell. All of the guards were at the gate the news of the attack that she made up obviously spreading fast.

"You will be able to run and hide somewhere. Nobody is going to realize that you are missing before morning comes. You will be able to get far enough I believe, you've done it before..." She reminded with a sad smile, her hands resting on his chest and her forehead against his.

"Come with me." He pleaded and she was so tempted to leave it all behind in order to be free and loved again, but Jon's safety meant more.

"I can't. If I do, they will never stop looking for you and I need you to stay alive." Her eyes shut tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Every day I spent away from you feels like dying." He whispered and embraced her for one more time. "I am not leaving you." Jon exclaimed and at the same time she could hear the guards going back to their posts.

"I love you." He said

"You are the light of my life and if I have to die for you I will without a second thought. I will protect you until my dying breath and I don't regret anything we've done. And I want you to know that if there is life after death I will love you then too." Jon said and he looked at her with a fire in his eyes that stole her breath.

Sansa could look at him all day. His face held an expression full of passion and despair. She couldn't take it anymore, she knows it's wrong but she leaned into him and as her lips touched his she knew that this was right, she belonged in his arms, her heart was his and she had no regrets.

With this last kiss on his lips she pushed him away. "Please go. Do it for me. Spare me the pain of seeing my father execute you. Please!" She begged one more time, praying that he would listen to her and leave Winterfell before it was too late.

"I promise I will come back for you." His eyes were locked on hers, trying to memorize every detail before he turned on his heels and started running for his life, stealing another thing yet again. He left and took her heart with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa had to admit that after days of living with the Free Folk and dressing like them, it felt strange to be back at Winterfell and wear her pretty dresses again. She missed Jon and the life he offered her. She wanted to be free, to make her own decisions and to love whomever she desired. Her parents had been insufferable these last few days, especially after she freed Jon. Sansa understood them, really she did, but for once in her life she needed them to listen and respect her wishes. They had been behaving as if she was a child, unable to make the right decisions. No matter how persistent Sansa was, they did not understand her love for Jon and her wish to live as a free woman with him.

It had been a nightmare a few nights ago, when they figured out Jon was not in Winterfell's cells any longer. Her parents instantly realized that she was responsible for letting Jon go and they had been livid. They would not stop screaming at her for how wrong she was to make a decision like that, especially when it put her life in danger once again. She attempted to explain that she loved him and she would not stand by and watch her father execute him.

Her father had no words for her. He was angry of course but he was the only one that knew that Sansa might be pregnant. It would not be long before her mother found out too. She missed her moonblood already. It was highly possible that she was carrying Jon's child.

It was a bittersweet feeling. Realizing that she was pregnant, that she created a life, that she would possibly hold hers and Jon's babe in nine months but at the same time knowing that he was far away, that their love was frowned upon and that her parents would not allow her this happiness.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts. She opened it and her father walked in, his brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought and a frown placed on his face like every other day. "You need to go and see the Maester." He seemed concerned and angry at the same time and Sansa let out a sigh, for she feared that the strain in their relationship could never be fixed.

Without another word she obeyed her father's request. They visited the Maester only for him to confirm her suspicions and her father's fears.

Lord Stark looked pale as a ghost when he heard that his daughter was carrying a Wildling's bastard.

Sansa felt happier than she should. She knew the dangers that her pregnancy would cause but she only thought of the new life that was growing inside her. It was a miracle, a blessing and so she could not bring herself to regret it.

"Sansa you should not have let that boy go." Her father's disappointed voice filled her ears once they were alone.

"I did not want him to die father." Sansa snapped back, her tone sure and strong.

"That was not for you to decide. That Wildling defiled you and got you pregnant! Do you have any idea what this means?" He soared in anger. For the first time Sansa was truly scared. 

"Please father, you have to understand. I love him." She confessed once again while tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Aye I understand. I understand that you think you love him, you've been with him for a long while, but you are just confused. He is not the man for you." He was more gentle now but his words were hurtful.

"He protected me, he is brave and strong and kind and tender. He loves me. He is the only man I want and now I carry his child. Father you have to see reason." Sansa sobbed as she pleaded with her father once more.

"Reason? What would you have me do, marry you two in the Godswood? Have you gone mad Sansa? Now you have to wed a lord from a lesser house, one who will accept your condition!" Her father continued, pacing back and forth, his mind clouded by his rage.

"My condition?" Sansa scoffed. "I am already married father! Jon is my husband! I would die before you sell me off to some man I have never met just because he can accept my condition as you call it!" She kept screaming in despair, fearing that she would never get to see Jon again. She did not want to be prisoner in a marriage.

"Sansa please. You want me to understand your love for the boy but you can't bring yourself to understand your family's position." He was more calm now, trying to change her mind by bringing up their family and her duty.

"I wish you would have never brought me back to Winterfell. I wish you would have left me with the Free Folk." She whispered as she turned to leave for the Godswood, ignoring the heartbreak on her father's face.

* * *

Jon grunted as the stranger cleaned his wounds. He had no idea who this farmer was, only that he was kind enough to help him without asking questions about his Free Folk attire.

"Thank you." He managed to mumble with a strained voice.

"Stop talking, you need to save your strength." The stranger reprimanded him. "Now drink this and after you wake up, you can take your arse beyond the Wall where you belong." He exclaimed and Jon found himself drinking whatever the farmer gave him.

It must have been strong because before he knew it his eyes felt heavy and he was slowly drifting off, thinking of red hair, deep blue eyes and soft skin. He dreamt of his love with tears in her eyes as she bid him goodbye and his promise to fight for her.

He knew it in his heart that they would be together again. Even if it would be in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small filler chapter. Thank you for being patient! Everything is weird right now and this story is coming to an end. I am so happy and so sad at the same time! Your response to this fic is beautiful, thank you all and stay safe!🥰


	10. Chapter 10

"Mother wouldn't let us see you." Arya's sad voice forced Sansa out of her daydreams and she looked to the door to find Arya, Bran and Rickon waiting eagerly to get in.

"I am glad you are here anyway. I missed my little siblings." Immediately all three children ran towards Sansa. She picked up little Rickon in her arms and sat on her bed, followed by Bran and Arya. "Rickon is too little to understand what is going on, but Arya and I know that mother was worried because of the Wildling man." Bran was looking at her with big innocent eyes and pain filled her heart at his words.

"Is it true that he is the most evil man alive?" Bran questioned and before she could deny what he said, Arya smacked him on the back of his head while saying that she had seen the man and he was too short to be evil. "He is not evil!" Sansa exclaimed, tired of hearing the same old accusations thrown at him. "Not because he is too short though. He is the kindest and sweetest man alive." A heavy sigh escaped her and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sansa." She lifted her head to find her mother's intense gaze warning her. "Leave me with your sister for a while." She offered them a sweet smile and they were out of her chambers just as fast as they were in.

"Your father told me about your visit to the Maester." Sansa could not read her expression. She expected her mother to be disappointed but she could not understand her no matter how hard she tried. "Tell me truly. Do you really love this boy?" She came to stand before her and took Sansa's hands in hers. For the first time since she came back it truly felt like she was talking to her mother again.

All this time her parents treated her like a child and they did not accept anything she would say. Now her mother showed her the familiar affection that she missed all those nights she spent beyond the Wall.

"With all my heart." Sansa finally answered.

"You know you can't be with him." Her mother said as Sansa let out a sob. Immediately she was engulfed by her mother's arms, her hug comforting her for the first time in weeks. "Please mother, talk to father and make him understand. I want this child to have a father. Its true father." 

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do sweetling. The Wildling man is probably with his people by now and-" 

"If he was here he would be dead by now!" Sansa screamed and dried her tears with the palms of her hands. "He would be dead and so would I and so would our child." 

"Stop talking like that." Her worried mother whispered.

"No. I will not hide my love for Jon and I will not deny that my child is his." She cried out. 

Her mother shook her head and leaving a kiss on Sansa's forehead she was out of her chambers before Sansa could say another word.

* * *

"You Wildlings are strong fuckers. They beat you bloody and you are already on your feet again." The farmer said as Jon thanked him and made his way to the door, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He had to get to Sansa. He promised he would come back for her. He loves her and life without her seems pointless now. He would have welcomed death if it meant that Sansa would be safe but he knew that she would have done something reckless. 

He did not have the time to go back to his people and he did not want to risk anything. He was sure that nobody would offer to help, not after the way Mance treated him and gave him up in a heartbeat. Maybe Ygritte and Tormund would help, but what could three people manage when they were against an entire castle.

He could forget about Sansa and go back to his camp, but he knew that was not possible. It seemed as if he had no real choice at all because life without Sansa meant death for him. He could never imagine that a highborn kneeler lady would affect him in this way. He took her from her home and she took his heart in exchange. A perfect lady that loved him. No matter how hard he tried he would never forget her and he did not want to, not when she gave him so much love, not when she made him feel for the first time in his miserable life.

He could recall the light touch of her lips against his, her soft skin that he spent nights exploring under the stars, the blue of her eyes, a blue so deep he would happily drown in them. 

He looked at the sky and finally made his decision. He will see Sansa Stark one more time. He will tell her that he loves her.

Even if he has to take a knife in his heart for her.

* * *

Sansa was sitting by the hearth in her chamber, needle in her hand, sewing together pieces of cloth that could no more excite her like they used to. She did not care about dresses and embroidery like before. Her mind filled with thoughts and worries. She had no time to feel happy about pretty things. She just wanted Jon, she needed them to be a family.

"Sansa we must speak." Her father entered her room with a stoic look upon his face.

"If it is about me marrying some Lord whom I do not know and love, forget about it." She spoke with a calm tone while continuing her needlework. Her father sighed and sat down next to her. He took her hands in his, forcing her to stop sewing and to look him in the eyes.

"As much as I want you to be happy and marry the man you love, you understand that it is not possible."

"Why not? Because he is a 'Wildling' as you all keep mentioning? I do not see the problem. We love each other, why do you have to complicate the situation?" Sansa cried out. Her father took her in his arms, the beat of his heart instantly calming her.

"I promise you my sweet girl that your child will grow up with a father and a mother." His gruff voice gave away the fact that he was about to cry. He ran his hand through Sansa's hair, hoping for this tragedy to be over soon.

"The baby will grow up with a father. His real father and nothing and nobody will steal that away from me, from us!" She exclaimed. She would not give up, not until she had her family.

"If this boy loves you, he will understand that you have to do your duty." Her father continued, a direct demand for her behind his words. Sansa pushed him away and with a cold look she said, "Alright Lord father, you get your wish. I will do my duty."

And as her father left, the four walls of her chamber were her only company once again. That night Sansa did not sleep at all. She kept looking out of her window, waiting, hoping that her beloved Jon would come and steal her one more time.

* * *

Jon reached Winterfell in less than a fortnight's time. It was the middle of the day, people coming and going, duties being taken care of. He always thought that kneelers had a weird way of living their life. So many rules and so many things to do every day. And yet if Sansa wanted to live like this, he would not say a word. He would do anything for her.

He stood at the gate, waiting for someone to let him in. Nobody knew Jon Snow though, so nobody could allow him to get inside and talk to their oh so beloved Lord.

"I am the man who stole your Lord's daughter, let me in!" He finally exclaimed and immediately the guards took out their swords. He kept explaining that he meant no harm, that he was here alone, but still no one would lift the bloody gate.

Finally he noticed the gates opening and Sansa's father along with many soldiers approaching. He loathed that man. Not only did he beat him bloody and was about to execute him before Sansa set him free, he also kept him apart from his lovely Sansa.

"What are you doing here boy? The only reason I am not killing you right now is because my daughter has some twisted affection for you. You should go back where you came from and never return!" The kneeler's ferocious voice could be heard throughout the whole castle no doubt.

"I am here because I love your daughter and she loves me. I will not move from here until we are together again." Jon cried out, trying to be as loud as he could. If there was a chance that Sansa might hear him and run to him...

 _His knees almost gave out at the thought of seeing her_ _again._

"My daughter will marry another man, one that I find suitable for her. Stop trying boy and go back to your home." Even the kneeler seemed bitter at his statement. He turned his back to Jon and made his way inside the castle. Jon did not move. He would wait night and day here, he would not give up.

Suddenly he caught sight of flaming red hair. His heart sped up and he could not believe that Sansa, his beautiful Sansa was running towards him. She looked radiant with her cheeks flushed and her eyes gleaming.

His legs finally worked, but before he could reach her the guards held him back. She did not stop though. She kept screaming his name and he noticed her brother, who was not far behind, trying to restrain her.

"Jon I am carrying your child!" She cried out.

Jon gasped. He tried to get to her, tried to push the guards away but it was no use.

_Sansa was pregnant. Jon would be a father. Oh if only they were beyond the Wall still..._

"Jon I love you! I will find a way-" Sansa was cut off by her brother grabbing her arm and covering her mouth before she could reveal anything else.

Jon kept pleading for the kneeler Lord to let him go. Sansa's screams were muffled by her brother' hand.

"Please, please let me go to her. I am begging you. I love your daughter!" 

Sansa's father closed his eyes and sighed. It seemed as if the kneeler did not know how to handle the situation. Jon could easily tell that this Lord loved his daughter though

"Let him go." He demanded and Jon leaped towards Sansa.


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time in weeks, Sansa felt safe, content, happy. She was finally with her Jon. Oh, how sweet it was to be in his arms once again. All her worries and fears seemed to disappear for a moment, because of his holding her and pressing chaste kisses to her hair. Her tight grip on his shoulders and her tears staining his clothes was the evidence of how much she missed him.

Hearing her father demanding his men to let Jon go, was like music to her ears. For the first time in weeks, Sansa had hope for the future. She dreamed of better days, beyond the Wall, with Jon and their child, their friends and Ghost surrounding them, their life filled with joy. Oh how she wished for peace and serenity, for a chance to have a family with Jon.

For a chance to be free and to love.

The only thing she could do now, was to pray that her father would finally let her live and make her own decisions.

"My Lord, perhaps it would be safer if we restrained him." One of her father's men suggested and Sansa could only cry out, "No one will be restrained. Father please."

By now everyone in the courtyard gathered around them and she could only notice more people surrounding them, curious as to why the daughter of their respectable Lord was fraternizing with the enemy.

Sansa loathed them because of their whispers and their judgement and their condemnation of Jon. They hated him and they feared him based on his clothes and the side of the Wall he lived in, without knowing how sweet and kind he actually was. Jon would not harm anyone and he had never participated in any of the Wildling raids.

"I think it would be wiser to discuss this matter in my solar." Her father exclaimed, suddenly aware of his people observing this scandal.

Sansa's smile fell though, when she noticed the guards waiting to escort Jon, to take him away form her. She tightened her grip on him and glared at them over his shoulder.

"Sansa, it will be just until we get inside. Move, please." Robb suddenly demanded and she turned around to answer that Jon was not an animal and that it would be unnecessary for the guards to hold him back. Before she could utter a word, her father's men pulled Jon away from her. Her protest died before reaching her lips with a pointed look from Robb.

She could be patient and reasonable, but she could also bear her teeth if it was needed. She was a wolf and she had lived as a free woman, she would do whatever it took to protect him. 

Passing by the people in the courtyard, she stood tall and proud. She would never be ashamed for loving someone, especially a brave and gentle man like Jon. Their whispers and their poisonous words meant nothing to her. She cared about her Lord father's people and she respected them, but she would not allow them to judge her for loving a "Wildling".

Finally, inside the privacy of her father's solar, she turned her gaze on Jon. Trying to figure out if he was was injured, she only noticed that he looked better than when she had let him free. His face was still swollen and bruised in some places but other than that he seemed strong and healthy.

She was ecstatic that he managed to survive and keep his promise. When she saw him at the gates, alive and unharmed, she could finally breathe after all this time. She only hoped that they can have the happy life she dreams of.

"Now, the only reason why I allowed this meeting is because Sansa loves you and she is indeed pregnant," her father started and Jon's gaze turned to her, full of love and longing, "but I do not see how this match would succeed. You stole my daughter and dishonored her, you should be dead boy, by my hand!" he raged and Sansa let out a gasp in fear.

"I can only apologize for the pain I caused and the dishonor I brought upon your family but-" Jon was cut off by her father screaming in anger, "Apologize? Thanks to your twisted ways my daughter is not only defiled but also with child! It is not an apology that I need, nor is it enough." He finished, but he was still seething in anger.

Sansa prayed again to all the Gods that may exist, for Lord Stark to find it in his heart to forgive her and her lover and grant her her wish, however hard that might be.

"You are right. I stole your daughter for my own selfish reasons, I wanted to be proven worthy and I wanted to be praised by my people. But my affection for her grew during our time together. It was not long before I fell in love with her and gave in to my desires for her, but I vowed to always protect her and make her happy. If she does not wish me to be here, I will leave and never return." Jon declared.

Sansa's eyes welled up with tears. "I do not wish him to go father. I love him, I have told you that a thousand times before." She croaked before Lord Stark could answer and she noticed a small smile forming on Jon's lips at her confession.

"Sansa we have talked about this. What can we do? Marry you two in the Godswood and let you live here? He is a Wildling, how long do you think he is going to be able to live here for? He will be back beyond the Wall when he gets the chance." Robb, this time, spat, while glaring at Jon.

Her lover seemed angry and ashamed at the same time. Before he could defend himself, Sansa made her way to stand beside him and ignoring the guards, she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers. His touch brought her comfort, their hands fitted perfectly, signaling their being made for each other. Her eyes traveled upwards, meeting his beautiful grey gaze. She could feel his love, a fire in her loins and her breath came out in sharp exhales. She knew that they were intricate, complicated, wrong and damned but beautiful. So beautiful and innocent and _right_ , she could feel it in her heart.

"Jon is the best man I know. He will keep me safe and he will love me for the rest of our lives. We can figure out a way to exist peacefully with the Free Folk, I know we can. They just need our help, food and supplies to survive. Please, my Lord father, you are honorable and good, the kindest man I know, you are the Warden of the North, you are the only one who can manage to make all of the people, Wildlings and kneelers, see reason and put aside their differences. You are the only one who can inspire them, everyone respects you and loves you." Sansa pleaded with a tight grip on Jon's hand, trembling legs and a wildly beating heart.

She held her breath, waiting, hoping, praying that she had convinced her father. She closed her eyes.

_She could hear a child laughing. She could see snow falling and covering everything around her, Jon approaching her, holding a child with curly red hair and grey eyes, the biggest smile on both of their faces, Ghost trailing behind them._

_"Mamma, mamma!" The little boy squealed and after Jon set him to the ground, he ran towards her. The little boy hugged her tightly and Sansa could see over his shoulder, Jon gazing at them lovingly. She let out a sigh, joy filling her heart and she closed her eyes once again._

_But suddenly a shiver ran up her spine and she could feel the atmosphere changing. She opened her eyes to the world and there was Jon, kneeling before her Lord father._

_Lord Stark drew his sword, one more move and Jon would be dead. She saw the sword coming down. The air left her lungs._

Sansa opened her eyes with a small gasp. Her father had not given an answer to her suggestion. She wanted a happy quiet life and she could only hope that her and Jon were not doomed.

"Peace with the Wildlings does not sound bad, father. It would be a wise move." Robb broke the silence and at his giving in, Sansa felt lighter.

A moment passed. Lord Stark was contemplating Sansa's declaration and it seemed as if Robb's agreement affected him too. He let out a sigh, indignation visible in his expression. Sansa felt bad for him. He was only trying to keep their family safe and she only made it harder. If it weren't for her, they would all live without a care in the world. They would not have had to deal with her and her lover, they would not have had to confront the Free Folk.

"I will arrange a meeting with the King beyond the Wall and you two will marry in the Godswood. If we can manage peace with the Wildlings, you are allowed to live the rest of your days with them north of the Wall should you wish to." He finally decided.

Happy tears escaped Sansa's eyes and with a sob she turned to Jon, his arms engulfing her in a warm hug and as she cried, she felt all her worries leaving her body and finally joy settling in her heart.

"I want to live with you and love you for a thousand years, and a thousand more, until the end of time and then I will love you even in death. I cannot exist without you. I will protect you and our family, whichever side of the Wall we choose to live in." He whispered in her ear, loving words meant only for her and she cried harder.

She cried for his love and for her family's love, because she did not deserve it. She did not deserve her father's kindness nor the rest of her family's understanding. 

She had been selfish, but as she tightened her arms around Jon and felt their child in her belly, she knew that it was all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story comes to its end, with only the epilogue left, I want to thank you all for reading and showing your love for this story. You are welcome to say your opinion about my writing in general, what you liked and what you think needs improvement. English is not my first language and I had only written one little one shot before this. I know that it is not the best but I genuinely loved writing this fic and seeing your response warmed my heart. Thank you all, you are welcome to talk to me here or on my tumblr: aurorasjns


	12. Epilogue

Snow was falling everywhere, little flakes of it in every corner her eyes could see. The night was quiet and peaceful while Sansa was walking towards the Godswood, her arm in her father's, the biggest smile adorning her lips. She had never been this happy. In truth, she never believed that she would get everything she had ever wished for.

But as her child moved within her and as she gazed at Jon waiting for her, waiting to start their future together, she thought that this was the life that was meant for her.

Everything that they had gone through has led them to this day. Sansa liked to believe it was fate that brought them together that day that seemed so long ago. She had been a girl, wishing for love, craving freedom and Jon had been the one to help make her wishes come true. He helped her realize that there was more to this world, that there was so much to live for. He took her from her home and she hated him for it, but they grew together and their mistakes made their love stronger.

Some might have called her stupid, a whore, a traitor. Sansa did not care about their gossip. They would never know what it means to love and be free and they would never understand her wishes and her happiness.

Looking into Jon's eyes and feeling only love and affection, how could she want anything else. He was enough. Him and their little one.

So there was no doubt in her mind about her decision. She was free to love and marry whomever she wanted to. Without hesitating, she declared, "I take this man."

And her blissful life began.

* * *

"Maybe we should stay here." Jon whispered as they panted, both exhausted from their coupling. Sansa turned on her side to face him, resting her head on the palm of her hand and tracing circles on Jon's chest with her other one.

She furrowed her brows. "I told you I do not mind the life that we will have north of the Wall. In fact I quite like it, we have many memories there and I wish to make more." She exclaimed with confusion still evident on her face.

"I want you to be happy my love. I want to be the one to make you happy." His hand came up to softly push a strand of hair behind her ear and craddle her face.

"I am happy. You are alive and we are married and we are going to have a child. I could not be happier Jon." She let out a breathless laugh and snuggled closer to him. Placing her hand above his heart she could feel it beating wildly in a rhythm that matched her own.

Jon let out a breath, his arms tightening around her small frame and with a smile he kissed her. "I love you Sansa. We will stay though, until you have the babe, I want you to be safe and I want our child to be healthy." 

Sansa bit her lip and whispered her agreement. Jon was the sweetest man and his love for her filled her with joy.

As they laid on their bed, their bodies intertwined, gazing into each other's eyes with matching smiles and with their child in her belly, Sansa knew that falling in love with Jon was the single most right decision she had ever made and there was no room for regrets.

* * *

"Do not run so fast Duncan!" Sansa's worried voice echoed all around the cold North as Jon, carrying more wood for the fire, made his way to their cabin.

They had decided that she would give birth at Winterfell and after a few months they would return to live with the Free Folk.

Jon had just wanted to make sure his son would be safe and healthy first.

He had also wanted to build a home for his family and thanks to the peaceful alliance with the Starks, he managed to make something out of nothing. Him and so many other of the Free Folk had a better life now, a safer life.

He also had a happier life.

He dropped the wood nearby and rushed to his wife.

His careless wife, who instead of resting was up on her feet and running around, playing with their son.

"You should be in bed love." He whispered in her ear as he circled his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to spend time with our son." She murmured and ran her hands through his beard.

"You could have told him a story or something else that does not require you running while pregnant." His lips pulled down in a frown, but Sansa smiled nonetheless, grateful for her loving and overprotective husband. 

She turned her gaze on Duncan, watching him playing with Ghost and her heart filled with warmth again. No matter how cold it was north of the Wall, Sansa always felt as if she was on fire, burning with happiness and love.

"I love you my overprotective and brooding husband." She let out a breath and tilted her head to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"And I love you." Jon whispered.

If Sansa Stark had a chance to do it all over again, she would still fall in love with Jon Snow.

And she would not change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long.  
> So much has been going on and I did not want to rush the epilogue.  
> For so long I had no idea how to end this story because I love it so much and it is my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I wanted to give this the epilogue it deserved.  
> I hope you all like it and again I am so sorry for the delay.  
> The response and love that this fic has gotten is honestly so beautiful and it makes me so happy.  
> Thank you all, I love the Jonsa fam❤  
> Stay safe.  
> P.S. I know I have a WIP but I have this great idea for another story and I wanted to write it for so long, so keep an eye out for that. A new fic might be coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work and my first multi-chapter fic. I love the jonsa fandom, it is the first time I feel like I belong somewhere. So many works inspired me and I decided to try writing.  
> Thank you for reading❤


End file.
